Destiny ディスティニー
by 999sea9
Summary: Hikari, a young angel, is in need of a team to save the world from her father, who intends to take over the world. She has lost almost everything and what she needs now is to defeat her father to restore balance to the world. Rated T Will be updated once every two weeks.
1. Prologue: Part One

Destiny ディスティニー

_The Prologue: Part One_

* * *

><p><em>"Run."<em>

That was the given command by everyone around her. She has to get to the castle before it's too late. Demons were swarming everywhere, consuming the souls of those around her, leaving lifeless bodies on the floor.

_"Run."_

She took out her rapier, the weapon that was given to her by the father, to slice past the demons that attacked her. She didn't care about the black-coloured blood that stained her shirt. She has to get to the castle.

_"Run."_

She couldn't comprehend how the demons managed to breach the gates of Esperia. Any demon who touched the gates would immediately de-materialize. Even a demon lord would take less than a second to have his body break down into mere puddles of black-coloured blood. There was only one way that these demons will manage to breach the gates. That is if someone were to open the gates from within.

_"Run."_

All she could do was to run, run and..

_"Run."_

She finally reached the castle, where the button to close the gates lies on top. Yes, the switch to close the gates. You may think that it is very ridiculous to just press a button to close or open the gates, a button to decide the lives of those in Esperia, the button that can decides between eternal peace, or ultimate destruction. Well, she thinks so too. But of course, the person who manages to get to the rooftop must have some sort of guts to get through the thousands of guards who were only instructed to come out in the scenario of an intruder.

When she stepped in, she couldn't feel a single soul. Everyone was dead.

She rushed up the stairs, ignoring the lifeless bodies of the guards around her. There was only one person able to bypass all authority.

Her Father.

She smashed open the door, only to see her father looking out the window, seemingly waiting for someone. She stepped in, and her eyes grew wide open.

Her bodies of her brothers and sisters were everywhere.

The lifeless bodies of her brothers and sisters, the people whom she has known for over 2000 years. Yes, they are all dead.

She looked straight, and her father stood up, turning his back. There was something different about his eyes, his eyes were entirely black.

That's not the person she knew when she was born. It is an entirely different person.

It is not Ao.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys it has been a while since i've last did a story series! So sorry that I've been on a hiatus for so long but I'm back! Hope you guys won't mind my bad english and you'll continue to enjoy my story series! ^^<strong>

**I'll update this story series once every two weeks, once every week if I am can!**

**Thanks and see you all soon! ありがとう～**


	2. Prologue: Part Two

Destiny ディスティニー

_The Prologue: Part Two_

* * *

><p>It is not Ao.<p>

His eyes were only filled with darkness and hatred. He was definitely not the same person who looked after her all this while.

* * *

><p><em>"Daddy, where are we going?"<em>

_"To the skies."_

_"But aren't we already living in the skies?"_

_"Haha, Hikari, you are still too young to understand anything."_

_As Ao walked along the bridge, holding his 8-year-old daughter's hand_

_"Hikari, I wish to reach beyond the skies, to the skies above the skies."_

_"Is there such a thing, Daddy?"_

_"Yes. And I will wish to get there, and achieve happiness for you and me~"_

* * *

><p><em>"Who... are you?"<em>

"It is me, your father. Hikari, why can't you recognise your father?"

_"No... No... NO! **MY FATHER ALWAYS LOOKED AT ME WITH HIS WARM AND GENTLE EYES."**_

"What are you talking about? I am your father."

**"MY FATHER WILL NEVER FALL TO THE DARK SIDE."**

"People change, Hikari. You will too. Now, join me and we can conquer the entire universe together."

**"I WILL NOT JOIN YOU IN YOUR FALLACIES. STOP, FATHER. THE HEAVENS WILL FORGIVE YOU FOR YOUR SINS."**

"Siding with the light restricts you, it weakens you. Only with darkness comes power."

**"Darkness has corrupted you!"**

"No, the light has blinded you. Only with darkness comes power."

_True Power_

As Ao stepped closer towards Hikari one step at a time, Hikari was ready to draw out her rapier.

Ao lashed out his whip and smacked Hikari at her chest and she fell to the ground, dropping her rapier.

The excruciating pain she felt was approximately 300 amperes, a normal human would be roasted, a low-ranking angel would be dead by then. Hikari was fortunate enough to suffer external injuries. However, the giant strength Ao possesses tore Hikari's shirt.

Ao lashed out his whip again, this time at her knees, so that she could not have a chance to fight against him.

It was a hopeless duel, or maybe you could say it was a one-sided trashing by Ao.

Not even a Rank 0 Angel can do anything against the God of Gods. _(Rank 0 Angels are the highest-ranking angels in Esperia, where they possess the greatest fitness and magical ability.)_

It was hopeless.

No one can stop Ao.

And just when all hope seemed lost for Hikari...

***BANG***

The door slammed wide open, and there stood a brown, spiky-haired man dressed like an 18th century knight.

_"Hiroshi..."_

"Run."

_"What did you just f-"_

_"..."_

"Run."

Hikari tried to stand up but fell to her knees once again when Ao smacked her rick at her back, leaving a huge tear on her back.

"You fool, trying to ask your boyfriend for some help? **YOU KNOW WHO I AM. NO ONE CAN STOP ME. FOR I AM AO.**"

Just when Ao was about to deal the finishing blow to Hikari, Hiroshi took the blow for her.

Hiroshi stood there for a second, until blood started to well out of his mouth.

_"No..."_

_"R.. u.. "_

Before Hiroshi could finish his sentence, Hiroshi vomited blood as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. The whip has turned into a rapier, stabbing Hiroshi right through his chest.

_And that was the last thing she could remember._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the Delay Hope you guys aren't angry with me D:<strong>

**Anyways Chapter 1 should be out within two weeks I promise!**

**So see you guys then ^^**


	3. 第1話: Do Angels actually exist!

Destiny ディスティニー

* * *

><p><em>WAKE UP!<em>

***BONK***

"Ouch!"

The spiky-haired teenager exclaimed as his elder sister threw a frying pan right at his face.

"If I didn't wake you up like this, who knows how many donkeys years you will actually be asleep for!?"

The spiky-haired teenager shook his head, trying to dispel the fatigue he is experiencing.

_Now what time is it... HOLY F__

***BONK***

This time, his sister used the frying pan to hit his head so hard that a tiny bump emerged from the top of his head.

"Sis..."

"GET GOING OR I'LL FEED YOUR ARMS TO THE DOGS!"

"AHHHHH!"

He took off his pajamas, put in his green high school uniform and immediately ran out of the room before his sister could do anything.

_Why do i have to be so unlucky...?_

***BONK***

A flying frying pan hit his butt.

"EEK!'

He ran as fast as he could to avoid the continuous barrage of flying frying pans aimed at him.

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE SO MANY FRYING PANS?"

_"But why did she even give me time to change into my uniform. She typically won't hesitate to chop my head off."_

**"UTTER ONE MORE WORD AND YOUR LIMBS SHALL BE PUT ON AMAZON."**

"EEEKK!"

He smashed the door open and ran out of his apartment, before he could be a victim to the 'flying' pans .

As his sister watched him run, she heaved a deep sigh, wondering how her mother have such a lazy son.

_"If only you were here..."_

* * *

><p><em>Three minutes to the start of school.. No time to waste...<em>

Today was an apparent disaster for him.

Waking up late, Missing the next bus and stepping on dog poo. I wonder how a person can be this unlucky.

He took off as fast as he could, until he bumped into someone.

"Ow!"

Well knocking into someone blesses you with more bad luck, I guess?

He fell onto the stranger with his hands below him.

"I'm sorry, Miss! I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

As he wanted to lift his hands, he felt something soft.

Something very soft.

Really soft.

He looked down and noticed his hands were grabbing onto something.

Something really soft.

His mouth went wide open as he couldn't believe what he was actually grabbing.

"Oh..."

* * *

><p>第1話: Do Angels actually exist?!<p> 


	4. 第1話: Do Angels actually exist? Part Two

Destiny ディスティニー

* * *

><p><em>"O..."<em>

He looked down and saw that his hands were... Uhm...

_"oh... My..."_

Someone's breasts. Well, He immediately lifted his hands away, only to receive a tight slap on his left cheek afterwards.

**"You 4$?!&) pereverted piece of shit!"**

"Hey, It was just an accident!"

and he received another tight slap on his left cheek.

"Hey! You can't just slap someone-"

Before he could finish his sentence, she turned him around and pushed him away.

"Go."

"...?"

"Kill them and I'll ensure that you'll be on time."

"WAIT! HOW DO YOU-"

*BONK*

"Ouch that hurt, you know!"

He picked up the old and rusty sword thrown at him._ (miraculously I wonder why didn't the edge stab his head. That would have made the story much easier.) _He looked up and gasped in horror.

A dozen of black-armored Knights were after him.

"Failure to slay them will result in our deaths."

"WHAT THE FFF..."

"As you can see, I'm severely injured."

"Don't try to be funny, you're-"

And she fainted.

"what the actual f!&$..."

* * *

><p>Before I forget, let me introduce the spiky-haired dude.<p>

Hiroshi, Age 19, currently studying in the Bazuka Magic School of Arts. Year One Student.

This is apparently his second week in school. And so far, he has achieved 100% latecoming, a new record, I suppose.

Well, he is the most "promising" student in his class.

-Uplifting his classmate's skirt with wind magic, twice.

-Causing a massive fire in a magic lab

-Turning his ex-teacher into a frog

-Scoring the first 0 ever in a Multiple-Choice Theory Test

-And got caught reading novels in class, every, single, day.

Now, let's see how he gets his butt kicked by a dozen of demon horsemen

* * *

><p>*YIKES*<p>

Hiroshi screamed as he ran around his circle while his butt was on fire.

"Hahaha..." The demon horsemen laughed as they continued to set fire to his ass.

_Such an idiot..._

_Well, it's time for me to stand in..._

Out of the blue, a card flew out of the woman's pocket and smacked Hiroshi right on the forehead.

*BONK*

And he fainted.

Who can expect much from Hiroshi?

* * *

><p>第1話: Do Angels actually exist?!<p>

Part Two: End?!


End file.
